


An Ant and a Baby

by Wholesome_Hunter (PanellaDePonce)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (on account of Kite being a baby), Amnesia Recovery, Gen, Mentions of Death, Misgendering, Snippet Collection, Trans Character, Tried to be Canon Compliant, bound to be canon divergent in the fullness of time, h… help. this is my first fic I don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanellaDePonce/pseuds/Wholesome_Hunter
Summary: A collection of scenes of Colt raising baby Ant!Kite and just trying his darndest.Somewhere along the way I wrote more than I intended to.





	An Ant and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Two reasons I wrote this.  
> 1.) I love Colt a lot.  
> 2.) Kite is a guy and for some reason people seem to struggle with that after his 30 year old man soul gets shunted into a girl’s body, so I just want to make it clear that Kite is undeniably a Trans guy.

**I.**

She wasn’t even the size of his finger when he first cradled her in his hand. The smallest, frailest creature whose feeble wails echoed through the emptied ant tunnels, the one who would be the last to be born in this castle of horrors, wriggled in the palm of the first sentient soldier, the one who ordered hundreds of humans be put to death for the sake of corpse at his knees and her hollowed kingdom.

 

It’s not that what he did didn’t matter, though.

 

“Colt,” a bellowing voiced yanked him out of the haze of his thoughts. The pressure of a large wooden pipe was sitting on his shoulder. Colt should have felt threatened with a human’s weapon poised so close to him, but he didn’t flinch. He slowly met the gaze of the large man behind him, sight blurred by tears. In the shadows of the cavern, he had a hard time making out the other’s expression. “Can you swear… that you and that baby will never eat a human?”

 

Colt could sense it. The tension in the room was heavy, the only one not aware of it was likely the infant in his palm. Colt knew the answer he wanted to give the second that he was asked, but something stopped him from saying it. Something about the way the man with the pipe was questioning him suggested that he knew the answer too.

 

“If you can’t… go somewhere I’ll never find you…” The pressure of the pipe lifted off of Colt’s shoulder as he watched the man swing it onto his shoulder with gusto. “But… if you can… I’ll never let anyone harm you two as long as I live!!” His declaration boomed throughout the cave. It send a shockwave of emotion through Colt. In his entire time of awareness, he was devoted to protecting. Protecting… protecting who? It was important, he knew that. But not once could he recall anyone saying they would protect him. Colt stared back at the human, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling. It was then he noticed tears and snot streaming down his new guardian’s face. “That’s a promise…” he managed through a choking sound.

 

Colt heard some chatter among the group of Hunters, but couldn’t process the words. He was holding a tiny, enormous miracle, a new life that he has pledged to raise. He didn’t know where to even start. Chimera Ants were never born as babies. They were born fully grown. Colt knew it was a baby he was holding, though… had he seen a baby before? He wanted to protect it. But it has to be able to grow and live, and to do so it needs to be sheltered and nurtured. The ant nest was no place for that.

 

“Colt.” The Chimera Ant looked up slowly from his hands at the sharply dressed human looking down at him. “Morel and I will be focused on battling the king… but rest assured, you will not be alone in raising this child.”

 

“Come with us,” the doctor helped Colt to his feet. “We understand you Ants are quite hardy… but I think it would be for the best if we monitor the baby’s health in a sterile environment. Knov can help us get to the hospital safely and instantly.”

 

Knov kneeled to the ground and opened an inky black hole. He allowed his colleagues to go in before him. He looked up at a hesitant Colt. “It’s the same ability we used to get here so fast… you and the baby will be perfectly safe. Come on… we don’t have much time to lose.”

 

“I know… it’s just…” he glanced over his shoulder at the gruesome remains of the Ant Queen mournfully. Everything had changed so fast. Yesterday before the King tore through the Queen’s abdomen, it never crossed Colt’s mind that the Queen would die. He didn’t have plans for what he would ever do if such a thing were to happen. Suddenly he was leaving her behind, without his squadron, without his troops, and distressed beyond his comprehension.

 

“If it’s any consolation, Colt…” A familiar fluffy pink koala emerged from the dark, a sullen expression on his face. “We will make sure she has a peaceful burial. Rest easy knowing that of all the bodies that have been desecrated here… hers will not be one of them.” He waved his hand, gesturing for Colt to leave. “You have nothing left to worry about here. Your new world is sitting in your hands.”

 

Colt nodded, managing a smile of relief. “Thank you…”

 

Indeed. It’s not that everything he did before amounted to nothing. It simply didn’t matter anymore. He was reborn once already, and whatever he was before never mattered in this life. Apprehensively, he approached the portal. With an inhale, keeping the infant cradled close to his chest, he fell into the darkness.

 

The day his mother died and this infant was born is the day that Colt was born again.

 

He wasn’t a squadron leader.

 

He was a big brother.

 

**II.**

After the first day, physicians and biologists were befuddled by how fast the infant grew. Sure, it was by all means, still a baby, but now it was slightly more on par of what one would expect a premature human baby to look like. The main exception being a rat-like tail.

 

“Her breathing is regular… heart beat is regular… weight is still low as of this hour, but that is expected to change significantly by the next checkup. We’re expecting to increase the intervals of our checkups considering the circumstances.”

 

Colt was not without a swarm of doctors surrounding him either. Biologists, psychologists, disease specialists… his abrupt appearance in the hospital caused quite the stir, and got Knov and Morel an earful from one of the staff.

 

“What were you thinking, just teleporting a Chimera Ant from NGL in the middle of the hospital?! Not only do we not know what sort of diseases are active in NGL, but from what you described, it sounds like these ants dealt heavily with human corpses! What kind of sanitization procedures did you exercise before bringing him in?”

 

It was a short woman with long green hair, and curiously enough, dog-like ears and nose. Was she human? Colt pondered on this. Maybe his rat-tailed sibling will have an easy time fitting in after all.

 

“Mr. Colt?” A doctor pokes her head through the door. Colt let out a sigh of relief. It was Dr. Lee, the same one who attempted to save the queen. In this bizarre environment, he was desperate for any familiarity. “Are you holding up alright?”

 

“I think so. These interrogations have been… overwhelming. Is this… is this where we’ll have to stay…?” Colt asked, talons fiddling nervously with an ill-fitted hospital gown.

 

“Only about a day more, at this rate,” Dr. Lee assured. “I know it must seem strange to you. But we’re doing this to make sure you and the baby will both be safe, as well as the people surrounding you. Oh. Right, that brings me to what I wanted to ask you…”

 

Colt sighed. He’s had enough of questions.

 

“…what is the baby’s name?”

 

…Oh. A question that isn’t about himself is most welcomed. It got tiring explaining to so many doctors the amount of details he didn’t know about himself.

 

“…Reina.” He answered with little thought. The name that was always at the tip of his tongue and the back of his mind.

 

Dr. Lee scribbled it on her clipboard. “A lovely name… and surname?”

 

“…what?”

 

“A surname? Second name. Family name. In human society, have multiple names is useful for documentation…” She tapped the tip of her pen against her chin. “…Chimera Ants don’t typically have names. I shouldn’t expect a surname, but…”

 

“Uhm… I named myself ‘Colt’ but… I can’t come up with a second name for myself. Nothing comes to mind…” He nervously brushed his hand on the side of his head. “If it’s useful to have… we should probably have one. What kind of names are surnames?”

 

“Most people inherit their surnames from their family, though in other cultures they can be based on reputations or professions… After marriages, one may adopt a new last name… a child adopted by an adult guardian may take their last name…” Dr. Lee listed. “I suppose it isn’t something you have to decide on immediately… I’m sure you’ll find something that suits your little family…”

 

“You said…” Colt said thoughtfully. “You said… we can take it from a guardian…?”

 

—

 

“It seems it safe to discharge the two of you now…”Dr. Lee flipped through her clipboard before clicking the pen and putting it in her breast pocket. “Reina is now at a healthy size and weight. If you notice anything concerning, don’t hesitate to bring her back before the follow-up next month.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor…” Colt looked at the swaddled infant in his arms. “I hope you’re excited to go home, now…”

 

“I’ll accompany you to where you’ll be living… after that I’ll be scarce,” Morel had a friendly hand on Colt’s shoulder. “If you need advice, though, give me a call. I’d be happy to help if I’m able to answer…”

 

“Likewise… if you need any information from me about the Ants, contact me anytime.”

 

The group started towards the exit. Dr. Lee watched with a smile as she watched them off. As Colt was about to walk out the exit, he heard her call after him.

 

“Good luck with your new life, Colt and Reina McCarnathy!!”

 

As the door shut behind him, Dr. Lee could hear Morel quickly ask “Wait, what did she call you?”

 

 **III**.

Reina was a fast learner, that’s for sure. Colt had a hard time keeping up with her.

 

She’s been learning to talk quickly and she got a hang of walking faster than a baby her size should.

 

Colt loved watching her stumble about the playroom in the mansion aimlessly, picking up whatever toys caught her fancy for a few seconds before chucking them halfway across the room. She kept herself busy, to say the least.

 

He did notice times where she would stop still in her tracks, staring at an object of fascination. The only thing that indicated she was having thoughts at all was her long stringy tail whipping about curiously.

 

One day, she stopped in front of the mirror and stood there. She touched her hands to the glass, yelling at it with confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?” Colt knelt to her side, hugging her closely. “Is something scaring you?”

 

She pointed at the mirror, which earns a befuddled look from Colt.

 

“…It’s… Reina, that’s a mirror. It shows you what you look like, see?” He raised his arm to demonstrate the reflection. “There’s nothing to be afraid of… see… that one’s me…” he pointed to himself in the mirror. “And that one’s you!” He pointed to her in the mirror.

 

She was quiet after his explanation, and he wondered briefly if she understood all of it. Her face twisted from a neutral stare to a concerned pout. She pointed at the mirror again. “Me? Me?” She looked back and forth desperately.

 

Colt chuckled. “Yes… it’s you.” He picked her up off the ground and decided that maybe she could go back to the mirror a different time.

 

Sometimes, it would be a toy she’d pick up and marvel at for awhile rather than tossing it. One day, while romping about, she picked up a goofy little clown toy and held it up. Rather than throwing it across the room, she started throwing it upwards and catching it, earning Colt’s curiosity.

 

“Did you find a toy you like, Reina?” He asked sweetly while squatting down to her level.

 

“Nooooo.” She shook her head, messy red locks flying about. “Noooo.” She repeated.

 

“Oh. Is that why you’re throwing it?” Colt inquired as he watched her heave it up towards the ceiling and land in her hands again.

 

“Fuh… fuhl…” She squinted at the clown. “Fuhloat. Supposed’a float.”

 

“Float?” Colt asked curiously. “Why would a clown be floating?”

 

“Itsa mad clown,” she replied cryptically while plopping onto the ground. “Itsa mad clown, cruh-cruh… kazey thoughts.”

 

Colt had no idea what Reina was trying to say, but he encouraged her nonetheless. “And what does the mad clown do, Reina?”

 

“He opens his… his mouth and he goes…” she dropped the toy and fanned her hands out the side of her face. “Brbrbrbrbrbr!!” She sputtered with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

 

“Hahaha!!” Colt laughed despite his confusion. “Reina, you’re so funny!”

 

“So… so annoying.” She huffed, picking the clown back up. “He’s annoying. Go away.” She said finally before propelling the clown toy to the other edge of the playroom.

 

With each passing day, Colt had a harder time understanding this child.

 

 **IV**.

“My name’s not Reina!!” The child declared with a shout.

 

Colt gripped a phone in his hand, eyes keen on the rat-tailed toddler passionately swinging around a sword.

 

“My name!! Is Kite!!”

 

There was a scream on the other end of the line, causing Colt to flinch. Slowly, he brought the phone back to his ear. “Morel? Morel are you there? What does this mean? Do human children always change their names like this?”

 

There was silence on the other end. Colt sighed and hung up the phone. So this was probably an unusual problem.

 

As he turned around, he was met with an expectant purple gaze. “My name… is Kite. It’s not Reina.”

 

Colt nodded wistfully. Chimera Ants had the chance of retaining their human identities. It really shouldn’t be a surprise that this one had as well. “Very well, Kite. Can I ask…?” Colt kneeled down next to his sibling. “Why are you Kite?”

 

“It’s my name,” Kite reaffirmed. “Reina is wrong… ‘girl’ is wrong… I’m a… I’m a man.” Kite jabbed a finger at the mirror indignantly. “That is wrong!! I’m Kite but that’s not me!!”

 

Colt furrowed his brow at Kite’s shouting. He could see in the child’s eyes that he was more than just confused. He was lost. Pieces of himself were coming back, but he didn’t know how to make sense of it. Complex memories were returning to a rapidly developing child’s brain… it must have been overwhelming the poor kid.

 

“R— …Kite,” Colt uttered carefully. He searched around the floor trying to find anything. He found a pile of papers and a case of crayons, and he reached for them, urging them towards Kite. “Can you… show me what you’re supposed to look like?”

 

Kite nodded. He picked up a black crayon and started making long strokes. Colt tried to make sense of it before Kite covered the paper with his arms. “Don’t look until I’m finished!” Colt obliged and looked away, fidgeting with his talons as he listened to the sound of crayons scribbling against paper. “Here, here. That’s me.”

 

Colt turned the paper around so he was looking at it upright. All things considered… Kite was still a child, and art was not his strong suit. Was the chin supposed to be that long? Still, something seemed familiar about what looked like long white hair coming out from a puffy blue cap.

 

Oh.

 

He’d seen this man before. Way before everything became so complicated. When Rammot had gone off causing chaos on his own, he got caught in a fight with two children… supervised by a slender man with flowing white hair and a characteristically defining hat.

 

“…Kite…” Colt muttered apprehensively. He was certain if he admitted he knew the truth now, it would mean the inevitable. The baby he swore to protect would journey on his own to find out who exactly who was. Or once he knew who he was, he’d go right back to his old live. They were teetering on the point of no return.

 

Somehow he knew, though, that if he said nothing, he’d be doing Kite a disservice. The boy in front of him was clearly distressed and just wanted answers. Protecting didn’t always mean being the shield between the monster and the vulnerable… it meant providing certainty in a chaotic world, assuring that the shadows in the corners are nothing more than shadows, and storms won’t hurt you as long as you’re inside.

 

Colt would be protecting Kite from weeks of frustration, confusion or feeling terribly out of place.

 

“…I met you before… when you looked like this.” Colt said finally, looking solemnly down at the page.

 

“It’s true…?” Kite gasped. “That’s Really me? I’m right?”

 

“Yeah. You’re right…” Colt pulled his brother close. How long would he be able to hold him like this? When Kite remembers who he is, will he care about what Colt’s done for him? At least this time, Colt had time to wonder about his future. “I need to explain to you… what Chimera Ants are.”

 

—

 

Kite was scribbling thoughtfully on the paper after Colt explained memory retention to him. Anything that came to mind could be an answer, a piece of himself that he’s been trying to find in this cluttered playroom.

 

He took a glance at the pile and started digging through drawings. One had a big group of people on it. There was a big round man with a big black nose, a skinny fellow who was more hair than body, a girl with a dog, one with wavy pink hair, a short boy with big glasses, and another shortie with oddly tied hair. The drawing wasn’t that good, and anyone looking at it for the first time wouldn’t be able to recognize that many details from the scribbles, but Kite could recognize the intent behind the chicken scratch. These were people he knew.

 

He shuffled through a few more. He came across one that looked like a man with messy hair and scribble facial hair. His clothing looked like a tattered mess. Kite stared at it. He knew this person too. This one has a name, and he knows it… he grabs a crayon and writes at the top of the page “GING”.

 

He picked up another paper. It was a mass of black and red scribbles. He squinted, trying to find the shape underneath, only able to identify what looked like piercing red eyes. He turned the page around and found hasty writing.

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME, NOW!”

 

He put the paper to the side, putting it out of his mind. He looked back at the new pages he was drawing on, determined to finish his earlier thoughts.

 

“Colt?”

 

A familiar voice called into the playroom. Emerging from the wall was a bespectacled man in a sharp suit.

 

“Knov…!” Colt hurried to his side but stopped abruptly, noticing his gaunt appearance and sudden lack of hair. “…are you okay?”

 

“I’m better now,” Knov said dismissively. He looked around the room. “Where’s Kite…?”

 

He spotted the child sat on the ground surrounded by papers. Knov glanced over some of them and knew. It wasn’t just a freaky coincidence. These were Kite’s memories.

 

“Kite… how much do you remember…?” Knov asked gently, kneeling down to his level.

 

“More and more… it’s… so much…” Kite picked up the drawings and shoved them at Knov. “These are real people, right? I’m not just imagining them? These are really my memories?”

 

Knov gently patted the papers away from his face while nodding. “Yes. These all… are mostly likely people from your previous life.”

 

“I want to see them,” he said adamantly. He held up the picture of Ging. “Can I see him?”

 

“…even on a normal day that’s an unreasonable demand.” Knov smirked, wondering if Ging’s pupil coming back from the dead would be enough to turn his head this way. “Though as it were, he’s tied down by politics.”

 

Kite shuffled through the drawings and held up his most recent picture. Two boys, one with fluffy white hair and a face like a cat, and the other with spiky dark hair and a wide cheerful smile. “What about them?”

 

“Gon…” Knov hesitated. “Gon is in critical condition right now… and Killua is trying to save him. You can’t see either.”

 

 

“Then…” Kite picked up the picture crowded with oddballs. “What about them?”

 

**V.**

A week passed since Kite remembered his name. He was finally four feet tall. He remembered the names of all of his students. His memories had far less holes in them. Rather than keywords and vague images, it was more like a diary that had a few pages missing, but it was so much easier to infer what could have happened in between memories.

 

He glanced out the window as a heavy van hummed, pulling into the driveway. The passengers wasted no time at all stumbling out, as though they were racing each other.

 

The playroom was cleaned up of toys and childish equipment now. It was now a simple lounge with comfortable couches, a plain coffee table, bookshelves lined with ecological journals and bestiaries. Nothing to write home about, but it was far better than feeling like an infant.

 

“Is it here?! Is he in here?!” There was loud stomping in the hallway and frantic shouting. The door flew open, prompting Kite to turn around from the window. Spinner stood panting at the door, eyes casting disbelief at the person standing from across the room.

 

“Are you… are you really him…?” Spinner approached him dubiously. “They said… you looked different but…”

 

“It’s really me, Spin.” Kite smiled. “I don’t know if you want me to prove it to you… I don’t know how I can.”

 

The suspicion in her eyes started to ebb away. “A couple weeks ago… they told us you died. They recovered your body, so you weren’t fed to the Queen… h-how did this happen…?”

 

“Kite!!” Running through the door next was Banana and Stick. Banana looked at him mouth agape. “Wow… that’s a different look for you.”

 

“No way…!” Stick gasped jauntily. “I never thought I’d see the day!! I’m taller than you now!! Yahaha!!”

 

“Stick. You know he died, right? Is now the time to be making your jokes??” Spinner admonished.

 

“But he’s alive now! Now’s exactly the time to be smiling!!” Stick pushed the corners of his lips upwards. “We’ve been having a hard time doing that this past month… dontcha think we’ve earned it now?”

 

“You three shot off like rockets…” Monta lumbered on in with Lin and Podungo tucked under both arms.

 

“Is that really you, Kite?” Podungo piped up under Mon’s grasp. “They said you were born again as a baby… I was hoping I’d finally be taller than you.”

 

Stick shot a cheesy grin at Spinner. “See, you’re the only tightly wound one here.”

 

It was a familiarity he hasn’t be treated with in a long time. Nobody hiding their thoughts or feelings, biting their tongues with the wrong name and pronouns… just regular honest banter, as if nothing has changed.

 

And in their eyes, nothing has. A return to normalcy is about all Kite could ask for.

 

The group of Amateur Hunters talked Kite’s ears off for hours. After more of Stick’s jokes and Spinner’s needling, Mon’s recollection of research they’d done in Kite’s absence, constant veering off topic about this and that, someone finally asked “What now?”

 

Kite’s eyes narrowed. “What now?”

 

“You’re still out teacher, aren’t you, Kite?” Banana asked. “Now that we’re done with the Chimera Ants… shouldn’t we focus on something else?”

 

“Ah,” he relaxed. Ever since being born in a different body, everyone assumed he’d start to live his life a different way. That this was a ‘new start’ or a ‘clean slate’. “I haven’t gotten a lot of time to think about it, honestly. I’m not quite sure we’re done with Chimera Ants either.” His statement piqued curiosity from all his students. “There’s a few other Ants like me but I’ve heard Knov mention something about there possibly being thousands of more Human Ant hybrids.”

 

“Th…thousands?” Lin gasped. “How…? W-weren’t you the Queen’s last…?”

 

“One of the Royal Guards had an ability that could incubate humans and turn them into Ant Soldiers… with the damage done during the invasion, it’s uncertain if any of them will emerge,” Kite explained. “In the case that they do… they don’t have a Queen or guard or king to follow. They’ll be confused people with weird powers and fragmented memories. I think the Association is going to want people who understand how the transformation affects human psychology nearby to help them readjust to society, if they still can.”

 

“That sounds like a huge undertaking…” Stick pondered. “Are we waiting for them to ask us? Or are you going to ask them?”

 

“Don’t know. I’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Nonetheless, I think it’s a project worth looking in to. We’re going to have to find more research subjects than just two, though…” Kite paused. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. “You guys wait here. I just had an important thought.”

 

—

 

“Colt?”

 

Colt was perched on the roof of the mansion, looking out over the canopy of trees. Kite was peeking out from a top floor window, leaning dangerously far out. “…Kite? How are your friends?”

 

“They’re doing just fine,” he hopped onto the sill and pulled himself on to the roof next to Colt. “I wanted to ask you… what you wanted to do now.”

 

“I don’t think long-term future planning is a skill I’ve ever had…” Colt grimaced.

 

“I don’t think anyone can blame you. You’re only… 5 months old?” Kite shrugged. “Though I bet when you vowed to raise a baby, you thought it would be a lifelong commitment.”

 

“…it’s not an unreasonable assumption.” Colt huffed, looking down at the other ant.

 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out as you planned. I don’t particularly need protection anymore,” Kite saw Colt slightly wilt. “However I don’t think you should leave just yet.”

 

Colt’s eyes widened. “I… I wasn’t planning on leaving,” he looked back out over the horizon. “I don’t even know where I’d even go. I have no idea what’s out there…”

 

“Interesting.” Kite commented tersely. “You don’t know the sort of world you’re living in… but you want to protect your loved ones in it?”

 

Colt went quiet.

 

“I’m not insulting you. Wanting to protect others is a noble goal, but I think you need more experience facing things which may be a threat or the next thing you’ll want to protect…” Kite met Colt’s eyes as the taller ant looked back at him. “My group and I travel a lot. I think you’d benefit from joining us on some of our expeditions. You might not know exactly what you’re looking for, but you just might find it wandering around with us.”

 

“Kite…” Colt’s lip was trembling. “I… can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Colt,” Kite returned a welcoming smile. “I figure it’s the least I can do for the person who raised me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, I plan on writing a lot more Hunter x Hunter stories, and it’s very likely that many of the fics will be connected. I wanted to end this with Colt having a reason to stay with Kite, and here it is.
> 
> I lied about only having two reasons about writing this. Another reason I had is that I thought about how Kite gets to have all of his memories back… he’s by all means the same Kite who studied under Ging, passed the Hunter Exam, and had a weird gaggle of students. I don’t like the idea of Kite starting a new life just because he’s in a new body. If anything it just means he gets to be Trans twice. Basically after going through hell, I want this man to return to as normal a life as he could, so I wanted his students to be the most homely and welcoming group for him.


End file.
